Chapter 2 - Permulaan
by Feyariz
Summary: Setelah berhasil membuat karakter di Cyber Buster Online, kini Kirito akan memulai petualangan barunya dalam game VRMMORPG ini. Apakah yang akan dihadapi Kirito kali ini?


**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **Chapter 2 – Permulaan © Feyariz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Game, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

Sebuah suara game log in terdengar, setelah _button_ OK telah ditekan dan sebuah permulaan dari sang petualang pendekar pedang telah dimulai. Kirito perlahan membuka matanya, setelah dia berhasil _register_ di game CBO ini. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat dia berhasil _log in_ dan melihat ruangan _lobby_ CBO ini.

"Huwahh.. Tak kusangka CBO akan seramai ini, padahal ini baru saja di _lobby._ Yah, namanya juga game baru rilis wajar sih." Kirito bergumam di tengah keramaian _lobby_ CBO ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang memanggil pemuda tersebut.

"Kirito- _kun!_ Kirito _-kun!"_ orang misterius tersebut memanggil _nickname-_ nya.

Kirito terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu siapakah yang memanggilnya, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya. Sebuah _character_ wanita dengan rambut panjang dengan rambut pirangnya yang diikat kuncir kuda tersebut, dan disampingnya terlihat sebuah _character_ pria yang sedang bersama wanita tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan gaya rambutnya _side part_ dan terdapat garis di rambutnya. Keduanya pun menghampiri Kirito.

"Uh, maaf anda siapa yah?" Kirito terlihat kebingungan.

"Hah? _Onii-chan_ kenapa bingung seperti itu? Ini aku adikmu Suguha atau mungkin disini aku bernama Lyfa sih." Wanita tersebut memberikan penjelasan kepada Kirito.

"Oh benar juga, kau disini terlihat lebih cantik seperti orang Russia saja sih." Kirito bergurau kepada adiknya.

"Ya ampun kakak ini memang menjengkelkan yah, aku pukul nih!" Suguha terlihat kesal.

"Maaf-maaf aku hanya bergurau saja, lalu siapa pria besar bersamamu ini?" Kirito melihat pria tersebut sambil keheranan.

"Dia Agil kak, temanmu sendiri dan sekaligus sahabatmu di SAO masa lupa? Atau jangan-jangan kakak ini sudah mengalami gejala kepikunan?" Suguha bergurau.

"Heh! Yang benar saja kau Agil?!" Kirito terlihat kaget.

"Ini memang aku Agil! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan temanmu yang selalu membantumu menjual item di SAO ini!" Agil terlihat kesal.

"Maaf-maaf aku hanya terkejut saja dengan _character-_ mu, biasanya kau membuat _character_ dengan kebotakanmu itu kan." Kirito bergurau sedikit.

"Lama-lama kau aku hajar juga deh, lagipula aku ingin merasakan sensasi berambut seperti ini. Kalau aku botak terus terkadang bosan juga kan?" Agil ikut bergurau juga.

"Terserah kau saja deh, lagipula aku tak tertarik mendengar penjelasanmu sih" Kirito kembali bergurau.

"Sudah-sudah mau sampai kapan kalian bergurau terus! Ayo kita langsung main game ini saja!" Suguha terlihat sebal karena lamanya mereka bergurau.

Akhirnya, mereka mulai bermain CBO dengan mengikuti berbagai tutorial. Kirito yang mulai tertarik dengan game ini bertanya kepada Agil tentang game ini, dan juga karena sebuah email misterius yang dikirim oleh subjek bernama "Tuerie" tersebut mengganjal pikiran Kirito.

"Hei Agil." Kirito memanggil Agil.

"Ada apa?" Agil terlihat bingung dengan Kirito tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan tentang game CBO ini? Dan apa sajakah fitur yang ada pada game ini?" Kirito bertanya akan rasa penasarannya pada game ini.

"Hmm, baiklah. Game CBO ini diproduksi oleh _developer_ yang sama dengan game ALO yaitu RECT Progress Inc., walaupun ALO sekarang sudah sepenuhnya dibeli oleh perusahaan Ymir sih. Fitur yang ada di game ini adalah menggunakan sistem _rank_ jadi bukan menggunakan sistem level seperti SAO, _rank_ di game ini ada urutannya masing-masing yaitu dari paling bawah _Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Copper,_ dan _Tin._ Terdapat dua kubu yaitu _Cyberfaith_ dan _Cybercrime_ yang masing-masing memiliki _unique skill_ tersendiri. _Cyberfaith_ adalah kubu biru yang berarti menjaga tower yang ada di game nantinya, apabila tower berhasil dihancurkan oleh kubu _Cybercrime_ atau kubu merah makan kubu merah akan menang. Sebaliknya, jika kubu biru atau _Cyberfaith_ berhasil menghancurkan tower dari kubu merah atau _Cybercrime_ maka kubu biru akan menang." Tiba-tiba penjelasan Agil dipotong oleh Kirito.

"Hoi, intinya game ini seperti Moba tapi dalam bentuk _VRMMORPG_ begitu?" Tanya Kirito.

"Yah, kurang lebih mungkin bisa dibilang memang sama. Dalam mode pertarungan _rank_ akan ditempatkan 10 melawan 10, dan di game ini juga banyak fitur senjata seperti pedang, kapak, tongkat, tameng, senjata api, panahan, dan masih banyak lainnya. _Unique Skill_ sendiri biasanya bermacam-macam dari _spy, speed, burst, sword,_ dan masih banyak lagi tergantung dari _player_ tersebut. Dan biasanya kau akan memilih kubu setelah bermain _non-rank mode_ sampai mencapai level 5." Agil kembali memberi penjelasan.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ikut kubu mana dan sudah level berapa?" Kirito penasaran dengan Lyfa dan Agil.

"Tentu saja di _cyberfaith!_ Yaitu kubu biru! Dan levelku tentu saja sudah 7 sekarang! Yeay!" Lyfa kegirangan memberitahukan status _account-_ nya.

"Yah akupun sama di kubu _cyberfaith_ dan baru saja levelku menginjak 9." Agil juga memberitahu data _account-_ nya.

"Yah, aku sendiri masih level 1 dan baru mulai. Jadi, mau tidak mau harus menaikan level terlebih dahulu yah. Kalian berdua harus membantuku untuk bisa bermain di mode _rank_ yah!" kata Kirito.

"Sebelum kau mulai untuk bertarung mencoba mode _non-rank_ ada baiknya kau membeli peralatan bersenjatamu dahulu, kau memiliki bebeara _"den"_ kan pastinya?" kata Agil.

"Aku lihat dulu sebentar, yah memang ada sih walau hanya 2000 den saja ini mungkin juga hadiah untuk baru pertama kali bermain sih."

Akhirnya, Kirito pun membeli _equipment_ untuk siap bertarung di mode _non-rank!_ Lalu, Kirito terheran-heran kenapa Lyfa dan Agil bisa bermain bersama dan terlihat akrab begitu.

"Oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian berdua terlihat sangat akrab? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kalian akan bermain bersama dan sangat akrab seperti itu?" Kirito terheran-heran dengan Lyfa dan Agil.

"Tentu saja karena Agil juga teman kakak! Apa salahnya aku juga mencoba berteman dengan teman-teman kakak kan?!" Lyfa agak sedikit membentak.

"Iya deh, suaramu tak perlu sampai sekencang itu juga." Kirito terganggu akibat suara Lyfa yang terlalu keras tersebut.

Tiba-tiba seorang _player_ berjubah dengan tudungnya menabrak Kirito, lalu tiba-tiba dia berbisik kepada Kirito.

"Aku tunggu saat-saat pertarungan kita dimulai." Pria misterius tersebut berbisik kepada Kirito.

Lalu tiba-tiba _player_ tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap setelah berbisik kepada Kirito.

"Siapa dia? Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbisik seperti itu?" Kirito yang kebingungan pun tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ada apa Kirito?! Siapa orang tadi yang tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa yang dia bisikan kepadamu!" Agil terlihat kebingungan.

"Dia berbisik untung menunggu pertarungan antara aku dengannya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia dan apa maunya." Kirito menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Kirito- _kun!_ Apa kau tak melihat mukanya sama sekali?" Lyfa bertanya.

"Sekilas saja, walau hanya sekilas aku melihat dia memakai topeng _half-face_ yang menutupi mulutnya. Dan memakai kacamata hitam!" Kirito menjelaskan detail orang tersebut.

Kirito mulai menduga, bahwa orang misterius yang barusan menabraknya ada hubungannya dengan email bersubjek "Tuerie." Ataukah mungkin bahwa orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama mengirim email misterius tersebut kepada Kirito? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 3!

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bersambung-**


End file.
